


coward.

by razussy



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Dom Emma, F/M, Hair-pulling, Minor Choking, Oneshot, Pegging, Smut, Sub Paul, idk how tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: paul gets pegged, what else do you want to know (for the gc ily guys but you all are too horny)-sorta based on a jon cameo of him saying paul would let emma take the lead on things, mainly relationship wise
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	coward.

**Author's Note:**

> i was uncomfortable writing some parts and it's lowkey cringe since i'm used to soft(tm) nsfw so uh pls b patient with me,, ,

paul isn't the type to be the one to want to take control of any given situation. he's been like this for as long as he can remember; never was there a time he insisted on being the leading man against his friends. was this a bad thing? no, actually, he liked this lifestyle. he had a choice and he picked being a follower and supporter over making decisions as a leader.

some of his friends enjoyed him being like this, as well. it felt good to always have a tall, almost threatening looking man on your side when getting into some kooky scenarios. those, however, are usually lighthearted and fun - out of his group, only one can give a different reason on why they favor this particular detail of paul.  
yeah, it was emma, no shit. according to her, paul openly allows her to be the one to have a say in some things in their relationship: she asked him out first and she denied labels when asked. simple and straightforward.

he does have opinions on certain topics, but that won't get in the way of him still silently permitting one person, or everyone, to keep a firm grip on a plan or idea they wanted to go through with. so when emma one day asks if they can have sex, he agrees, mainly because he wants it, too - he just won't say it first.  
"there's a catch," said emma with a little smirk, "i'm dominant tonight." oh, he was more than happy to her that come from her lips. as fun as it is being able to bring his partner pleasure, he didn't like leading them into it at the beginning.  
"is there anything you want me to do before?" asked paul, as he went ahead and untied his tie. he just got back from work, definitely needing to relieve his stress from the day. he kept his gaze down on his... roommate, who didn't wipe the smirk off her face as she stared at him. her outfit, he noted, was just her beanie's shirt, whatever bra she decided to wear that day, and the infamous ink black panties she only buys. he doesn't remember if he even she owns any other color than black, to tell you the truth.

she nodded her head as a response. "just get the lube bottle and sit your pretty self down on the bed, you're going to have to wait while i pick out what i want to use on you." emma stood on the tips of her toes then pecked him on the lips, which he gave her a smile and walked to the bedroom to do what she said.  
this isn't the first time the role of power went to emma; in fact, it happened quite often. she loves being able to do minor things to him and witnessing his quick reactions, it always makes her desire to do more grow. she does try to get paul to ask her to continue touching or fucking him, but her insignificant ideas cut off fast when he is too ignorant to have a voice and beg. she's impatient, what can you do?

paul tossed his tie aside as he took a seat on the bed, scooting more into the middle as he knew it would be more comfortable, watching emma rummage through the nightstand drawer. she ignored the loose strands of her hair that fell in front of her face, no care put into her bun that laid on the top of her head. "this one," she mumbled with a small smile as she pulled an object out. it was one of the dildos used only on him, the size ranging from six to seven inches. paul hasn't seen that one in a while, he forgot the cold, ice blue tool existed and certainly didn't remember if it was one of the softer or harder materials. emma pulled out the belt for it and put the two together, placing the toy down on the nightstand for the time being.

no words were exchanged between them, not much of a shocker. she got on the bed and straddled him, hands ran down his brown blazer and plucked the single button out of its hole. paul didn't shift his gaze off of her as she slid the fabric down his shoulders and peeled it off his noodle arms, carelessly throwing it on the carpeted floor.  
she asked him about his day, which he briefly explained in a cookie cutter way, as per usual. she nodded along to his words while one by one unbuttoning his clean white shirt, not really listening to what he had to say. emma managed to get that off by the time he finished speaking, kissing his lips without warning, hands ghosting his pale chest. it was returned, no complaint heard from the man.

paul didn't have defined abs, oh no, he wasn't in a physical form at all. it works for him, though, his thin frame and hairless chest added to his character. emma never had a preference with this sort of thing in a man, but going back to her old relationships and one night stands, she always liked skinny bodies; balancing out the fact she had her odd strength in her upper frame. she felt him put his hands against either said of her head, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. a gentle action that stopped her from pulling away from his lips, but it had to be done in order to move forward.

she broke the kiss and attached herself to his neck, no hesitation when starting to create different sized marks against the skin. he only let pleased sighs come from him, not fueling anything in emma but annoyance. she already wanted to hear him be the stupid sub that he was, but bit back her frustration - literally. the bites on his neck would imprint on him for a lengthy amount of time, not that he minds that sort of thing. she ran a hand through his hair, gripping it, then yanked it back, a tactic to pull him away from what she was doing. the action caused paul to yelp, his face flushed a fun red shade.  
"what do you want me to do, paul?" she whispered to him, a noticeable glare causing him to chew his lip. she pawed at his trousers as a tease, watching him shut his eyes at the feeling. he stayed silent. "i can't hear you, baby, you know i won't be able to love you if you don't tell me." she hissed as she kept groping him, the action making him buck his hips up in the slightest. he refused to say anything, which only resulted in emma moving her hand from his hair and grabbed his neck; she pinned him down flat on the bed and kept a grip on his throat. this is new, paul managed to think in the middle of his currently clouded head. she had a stern expression pasted on her face.  
"say it, paul, say you want me to fuck you. show me you're a fucking coward that needs me and only me." that was... kind of hot.  
"i-" he inhaled deep- "i want you to fuck me, emma, i need you to."  
"damn right," she got off him and hopped onto her feet. "take the rest of your clothes off." she said, watching him quickly sit up and fumble with undoing his belt. while he did so, she tossed off her own shirt and let it go wherever it pleased, climbing back on the bed whenever he finished kicking his trousers and boxers off his ankles.

paul scooted away from the ledge and went on his knees, sat on his legs that were folded underneath him. he tried not to look at her as she went behind him, pressed up on his back, causing him to melt at her warmth. he watched her hand sneak its way down his naval area and to his crotch, sighing when he finally felt her hand wrap around him. god, it was embarrassing to see her small hand could easily get around his width; he didn't worry too much about his length until he started being intimate with emma.  
"open the bottle and pour some on my fingers," she said as she stroked him slowly, holding out her other hand. he glanced to his side in order to see where the lube had went, grabbing it and clicked the top open. he held it diagonally and squeezed it in the slightest in order for some to come out, which it did, drizzling onto where emma wanted it to go. when she told him it was good, he closed it and put it aside again for later.  
emma shifted the covered hand between them, using the tip of her index finger to run against his anus to let him know where she was. despite her knowing her could more than likely take her strap without prepping first, she knew it it would make the anticipation worse for paul. she pressed a few kisses on the back of his neck as she put in a finger, feeling him flinch for a split second, a quiet gasp escaped from the back of his throat from the action. "relax, honey," she muttered against him, keeping her wrist still for a moment before beginning to finger him.  
he put his hands on the bed and tried to do just that, focused on the kisses she gave and the movement of her hand. the most irritating part in all of this was the short pain stage; paul sometimes likes the pain, but not when it is from a thin, short finger.  
she soon added another and moved her head so it was resting on his shoulder. she gazed down at his manhood, taking her hand off of it and patted his thigh. "touch yourself, i'm already doing something." she said as she continued to work her other hand. he would have ignored her suggestion - demand? - if he wasn't yearning for that stimulation. he held himself after a minute of uncertainty and began to add onto the pleasure by pumping his hand up and down his shaft. paul didn't even attempt to hold back sighs bubbling with excitement, an occasional whimper whenever emma paused in order to adjust the position of her wrist. it wasn't expected for him to throw away the mute facade with a single threat, but due to him giving in, she was more than happy to give what he wanted.

"you think you're ready for it?"  
"mhm!"  
"need a verbal answer here, paul," whispered emma, as she slowed her fingering.  
he made a face at what she said, too desperate to argue. "yes, i'm ready, please just-" he hung his head, a shaky moan cutting him off as he kept his own business going. emma smirked and decided not to push it; she slid those two fingers out and scooted away from him, reaching over to grab the strap. she took her sweet time putting it on and adjusting it in a comfortable way, ignoring paul's quiet noises. she grabbed the bottle and applied a good amount of lube to the toy.  
tossing the bottle to the aside, she pressed up against him once again and gripped onto his hips, paul jumped a bit in surprise. his breathing wasn't even, emma needed to hear him be a mess because of her. he braced himself a few seconds too early, yet it helped him relax when she did push the tip of the dildo in. she did wait, however, for him to finish shifting around so she could thrust the rest in him. oh, the noise he made had emma wet to the core.  
paul grasped the bed sheets and leaned his weight into his hands, his head kept hung as she slowly pulled out and pushed in in a repeating pattern. he tried taking deep breaths to calm himself, not get too worked up, but it didn't achieve anything - it usually did with other things, he just couldn't get himself to be his usual bland, average self during their little session.

she dug her nails into his skin as she thrusted in a timed manner, leaning against him and bit his shoulder. she listened to his groans and pants, fueling her to just fuck him quick and get it over with, yet wanted to keep hearing his soft sounds. she could probably get him to scream her name, if she wanted, that's something she's been trying to do alongside getting him to be more open. thinking about it, paul never expressed too much that he liked it when they did stuff together; he puts a limit on how much he wants to show interest in specific activities. emma doesn't know why this is a thing, she won't question it, either. she will help get him more comfortable without verbally telling him, though, that's what she'll do.  
speaking of verbal, he moaned out an airy swear when emma hit a special spot. she took instant notice of this and would repeatedly hit the same spot as she pounded into him, taking her hand to his member and jerked him off. this caused paul to continue letting out a string of broken moans, unable to contain himself anymore. she found it absolutely adorable. all she had to do was hit the right spot and stroke him a few times then boom, he was done for. it definitely amused her, to an extent.  
"how do you feel knowing you're getting ME excited? making ME excited to fuck you and have your cute cock cum, hm?" she talked out loud, not wanting to keep any of her thoughts a secret. he didn't respond, of course, he was too busy whimpering and creating other noises instead of forming a coherent sentence. the feelings were overwhelming to paul, he wanted it to keep going and he had the burning gut feeling, he just needed to let the pleasure take control.

emma was starting to get tired, and when she gets tired, she wants to wrap up what she's doing and sleep. she decided to say fuck it and keep herself buried deep into paul, no mercy with the pace of her thrusts and speed of her hand. she was too focused on doing these to notice paul, in fact, yelled her name out quite loudly as he hit his climax, making a mess on the bed. she paused the rolling of her hips and slowed the pumping of her hand when she saw it, she let him finish before completely bringing her hand to a stop. dear lord, they have a lot of laundry to do later.  
she took herself out of paul and patted his back as he went through his cool down, taking the toy off and discarded it to the floor to deal with later. she fell back against the pillows and put an arm over her eyes, now realizing she was trying to catch her own breath.  
she felt movement besides her and some extra heat wrap around her, she looked at the source and found an exhausted paul clinging onto her. his face had a look of love and admiration, and it didn't bother emma one bit. she put her arms around him and let him nuzzle his face into her chest, playing with his short, soft hair. he may seem like a boring guy to others but not to her, he was something else.  
"hey, paul?"  
"hm?"  
"i love you."  
paul looked up at her for a moment with a slightly shocked expression, before relaxing back against her and closed his eyes. "i love you, too, em." good, emma thought before pressing a kiss on the top of his head. that is all what emma wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the possible spelling mistakes and missing words, if there is any ahfnkd i also can'T to conclusions as u can tell, give me mercy


End file.
